battlefordreamislandfandomcom-20200222-history
List of Battle for Dream Island characters
This is a list of Battle for Dream Island, Battle for Dream Island Again, IDFB, and Battle for BFDI characters, in alphabetical order. Season 1 (BFDI) File:Cast.png|thumb|400px|right|Click a character to go to his/her article. rect 0 0 88 77 Blocky rect 88 0 170 77 Bubble rect 170 0 252 77 Coiny rect 252 0 339 77 Eraser rect 0 77 87 153 Firey rect 87 77 169 153 Flower rect 169 77 252 153 Golf Ball rect 252 77 339 153 Ice Cube rect 0 153 88 233 Leafy rect 88 153 169 233 Match rect 169 153 252 233 Needle rect 252 153 339 233 Pen rect 0 233 87 314 Pencil rect 87 233 169 314 Pin rect 169 233 251 314 Rocky rect 251 233 339 314 Snowball rect 0 314 85 394 Spongy rect 85 314 166 394 Teardrop rect 166 314 254 394 Tennis Ball rect 254 314 339 394 Woody Contestants * Blocky * Bubble * Coiny * David (joined at episode 18) * Eraser * Firey * Flower * Golf Ball * Ice Cube * Leafy * Match * Needle * Pen * Pencil * Pin * Rocky * Snowball * Spongy * Teardrop * Tennis Ball * Woody Hosts * Announcer * Firey Speaker Box (replacement host) * Flower Speaker Box (replacement host) Season 2 (BFDIA) Contestants * Bomby* * Book* * Bubble (not an official contestant) * Coiny * Donut* * Dora* * Firey * Fries* * Gelatin* * Golf Ball * Ice Cube * Leafy (did not compete, however, she played an active role in the story) * Match * Needle * Nickel* * Pencil * Pin * Puffball* * Rocky * Ruby* * Spongy * Teardrop * Tennis Ball * Yellow Face* * = newcomer Hosts * Firey Speaker Box * Puffball Speaker Box * TV (co-host) Season 3 (IDFB) Characters currently outside the TLC * Bomby * Book * Bubble** * Coiny * Evil Leafy* * Firey * Flower** * Fries * Gelatin * Golf Ball * Ice Cube * Leafy** * Needle * Nickel * Pencil * Pin * Rocky * Ruby * Spongy * Tennis Ball * Woody** * Yellow Face * = newcomer ** = returning from Season 1 Characters currently in the TLC * 8-Ball * Balloony * Barf Bag * Basketball * Bell * Black Hole * Blocky* * Bottle * Bracelety * Cake * Clock * Cloudy * David* * Donut** * Dora** * Eggy * Eraser* * Fanny * Firey Jr. * Gaty * Grassy * Lightning * Lollipop * Marker * Match** * Naily * Nonexisty * Pen* * Pie * Pillow * Puffball** * Remote * Robot Flower * Roboty * Saw * Snowball* * Taco * Teardrop** * Tree * TV * = Season 1 contestants that failed to join Season 2 or 3 ** = eliminated in Season 2 Season 4 (BFB) Contestants *8-Ball *Balloony *Barf Bag *Basketball *Bell *Black Hole *Blocky** *Bomby *Book *Bottle *Bracelety *Bubble** *Cake *Clock *Cloudy *Coiny** *David** *Donut *Dora *Eggy *Eraser** *Fanny *Firey Jr. *Firey** *Flower** *Foldy* *Fries *Gaty *Gelatin *Golf Ball** *Grassy *Ice Cube** *Leafy** *Lightning *Liy* *Lollipop *Loser* *Marker *Match** *Naily *Needle** *Nickel *Pen** *Pencil** *Pie *Pillow *Pin** *Puffball *Remote *Robot Flower *Roboty *Rocky** *Ruby *Saw *Snowball** *Spongy** *Stapy* *Taco *Teardrop** *Tennis Ball** *Tree *TV *Woody** *Yellow Face Hosts *Four* (BFB 1-BFB 6) *X* (BFB 1-BFB 6) *Donut (BFB 6-BFB 8) * = Newcomer ** = Season 1 contestant All seasons * 8-Ball * Announcer * Balloony * Barf Bag * Basketball * Bell * Black Hole * Blocky * Bomby * Book * Bottle * Bracelety * Bubble * Cake * Clock * Cloudy * Coiny * David * Donut * Dora * Eggy * Eraser * Evil Leafy* * Fanny * Firey * Firey Jr. * Firey Speaker Box * Flower * Flower Speaker Box * Foldy * Four * Fries * Gaty * Gelatin * Golf Ball * Grassy * Ice Cube * Leafy * Lightning * Liy * Lollipop * Loser * Marker * Match * Naily * Needle * Nickel * Nonexisty* * Pen * Pencil * Pie * Pillow * Pin * Puffball * Puffball Speaker Box * Remote * Robot Flower * Roboty * Rocky * Ruby * Saw * Snowball * Spongy * Stapy * Taco * Teardrop * Tennis Ball * Tree * TV * Woody * X * Yellow Face * = Have not competed yet Recommended characters Category:Battle for Dream Island Category:Battle for Dream Island Again Category:IDFB Category:Characters Category:Contestants Category:Lists Category:Battle for BFDI